FateGrand Grail War
by zeromistake
Summary: A story of Gudako , a new master that desperately trying for a golden, no , a super rare servants from the summoning gate. Someday , Gudako success summon a super rare servant , nero. Just a day after getting nero , she fell out into a dimensional hole and forced to take on a holy grail war , with nero as her servant.
1. Prolouge

**Umm, hello guys and thank you for your time to be able to read or about to read my very first fanfic ^_^ first , im sorry that you must play or ever played fate/grand order first to understand the story , and also please bear with my grammar :3. Second, i hope to see any reviews , or any feedbacks on my story ^^**

FATE / GRAND GRAIL WAR

"Whoa whoa , what's this ? Senpai ! Look at this."  
"What is it , mashu ?"  
Wait , did i just forget about introducing myself ? Tee-hee. So , i'm Gudako , a master that will conquer the wor... nope, i was just joking. I'm here again , in the same room with my lovely mashu sacrificing all the 'gems' to get a... uh.. actually i'm hoping for more than "a".So , where was i ?

"Senpai , a servant! Senpai!" Mashu shout out her cute , lovely voice that makes you want to take her as your little sister.  
"Ugh mashu... I am tired of a damn rare servant , i think i will just hit the hay now. Oh that's right mashu , you can eat the servant right away. I always know you love them fresh !"

Of course , that was my normal reaction. I have spent ₩#¥ amount of gems called saint quartz just to get a damn super rare servant. I swear mashu was happy because she could eat more of those rare servants.

"Gosh , senpai , just come here already! It's golden , i repeat , N. There is a golden light on the summoning circle!"  
"Yes mashu , i won't fall into the same trick again."

Then mashu ran to me and pulled my arms like i was a runaway prisoner that caught by the officer. As she was pulling me , i sense a faint different light from the room.  
"Mashu , is this even real?"  
"Yes senpai , your hardwork has paid out ."  
"Okay , time to do some works."  
"I'll cheer on you , senpai!"

Then i resumed the ritual that i paused halfway. Lucky that mashu saw the golden light , or i'm never see this thing now.A very bright light appears , and i sense a strong mana aura.  
"Is it you who called me?"  
"Yes i am." I answer with my hopes up  
The light resides , and a figure of woman with a one piece red dress , transparent on the front of lower half, and hold a red sword , a burning one.

"I am Nero , the great emperor Nero Claudius. May i and my trusty sword , aestus estus be in your aid , master."  
"N..n..ne..nero!? Th.. the emperor of roma , and more , the famous saberface of the entire nasuverse that everyone being salty when people get you and..."  
"Senpai , stop it."  
"Umu (yes) , and now , i shall grant you permission to be my only master. we shall win the holy grail war with my skills!"

Holy grail war is a fight between masters that let master use servants as their weapon , to defeat other servant and win the grail , it is said that the grail can grant wishes... wait , something off. This isn't a holy grail war anymore , it has ended with no master won the battles 10 years , this is a world with full of salt... i mean peace with we fight for the waifus and husbandos or.. lolis and shotas? I'm not sure in this broken world anymore.

"Nero , this isn't a holy grail war anymore."  
"So praetor , you try to say that i , the great emperor is not correct?"  
"It isn't like that , just believe me already , nero!"

Then nero disappeared , i was in a state of panic. Thinking that a super rare servant just vanishes in front of me. Then mashu come and sat beside me.  
"Senpai , cheer up!"  
"How can i , mashu?"  
"Look up , a big hole was made by a certain someone , just now."  
"How in the world..."

So , i decided to sleep throughout the night as it is already 00.00 am already. Later the night , i felt someone crawled into my blanket.  
"Who is it , a pervert?" My mouth can't just let out even a word. "But it doesn't move anymore , i guess it's mashu." I fell back to sleep before i knew it.

The next morning , i felt a heavy object on my body. "Mashu , wake up , it's morning. And you should stop crawling into my bed!" "Mmm... it's morning ?" By that instant , i pull out the blanket and found out a goddess with wake up face beside me  
"N..nero? Why are you here?"  
"Morning master." She said while she's yawning.  
"Did i tell you that i'm giving you permission to be my master? One more , i am going your only servant now , no more or less!"  
"W..what make you say that nero?"  
"The one who calls you senpai... i know very well that she's your servant."  
"But it's common now that a master have more than one servant , you know."  
" is that so? Either way , i am going tobe your number one! What should we do now master?"

"Let me take a bath first."  
"Then i'm joining you master!"  
"Whoa there... just sit there would you?"  
"Come on , it's normal for girls to take baths together , and a servant need mana from her master you know?"

She insisted and take me to the bath , wonder how she know this place very well. I did some mana transfer to her then getting ready for some fight at chaldea with a new servant. As i walk out with nero and mashu, nero and i fell out onto something.  
"What is this , it's dark!" I shouted out my voice. Wait i knew this , a hole called dimensional hole.

-Prolouge End-


	2. Chapter 1 : First battle! First victory?

**First chapter is out~ thank you for following my fanfic ^_^ i really hope for your review, or any suggestions , readers! as usual , please bear with my grammar :P**

"Ouch ouch, where am i? Nero! Mashu , answer me please?"  
There were nothing but silence , i landed safely without any scratch... wait , no  
scratch? This isn't right at all. I looked down and shocked to find nero was my landing bed  
"Nero , nero , you alright?" She is unconcious , i tried to find mashu but it failed. Then i heard someone's voice , not mashu of couse.  
"So you are the last master that join the holy grail war."  
"Who are you?" I replied  
"Tohsaka rin , same like you , i am a master that join the grail war."  
"G..Grail war? I thought it has ended years ago."  
"Just believe me , wouldn't you? Either way , that saber lying there is your servant right?"  
"Yeah" i replied.  
"Then join force with me , we will win this holy grail war fast."

I was not left with much choices , she could just kill nero and im out of the war.  
"Okay , but show me your servant."  
"Archer , come out."  
A figure of man in black and red showed up. He was familiar to me. "E.. emiya? A super rare servant just like my nero? Hohoho , it seems i'm lucky to team up with her." My mind just spoke up itself.

"Where are we , master?"  
"Ohh nero , finally awake?"  
"You are saber , aren't you?" Rin asked.  
"Umu(yes) , i am saber nero. By the way , who are you ?"

I filled nero in of what's going on while she was out . She was not agree at first for teaming up , but she agreed after i persuade her many , many damn times.  
"Umu, we are going to team up and win this thing."

Then Rin brought us to her house to take some rest. She filled on other master profile , and we arranged a strategy. Somehow , i know almost all the master she listed , well in other world there , they were some craft essences didn't they? Even rin herself , was a five star craft essence that i will never get. Was she also included in four star ? Meh , i don't know.

"Rin , does the condition of winning still the same ?" I asked  
"Yeah , kill the master's servant , or the master him/her self."

Some negative thought ran to me , i mean when we actually beat the other 7 master , one of us must fight each other in order to win. But i will not let those thought out of my mouth , not even once until the time come.

The next day , well i can't get up due to some heavy thing on my body. Once again , i threw up my blanket and found nero hugging my body like a body pillow.  
I tried to woke her up , but it was useless.  
"Nero , nero... wake up please!"  
"Mmm..mm...is it morning already?"  
"Yes nero , move aside please , i can't move like this."  
"Umu."  
"Kyahh.. look at where you are touching!"  
"Come on master , a little would be fun , umu."

We got up and prepare ourself for today. We met up with rin just downstair.  
"Good morning... umm i forgot to ask your name yesterday , was i ?" She said that with a blush.  
"Ohh , i forgot to introduce myself either. I am is nero , my servant."  
"I see , gudako. I will properly introduce myself now , i am Rin Tohsaka and the one who stands there is archer."  
"Shall we get going now?"

As we planned , we are going to find rider's , or assasin's master today. Rin said that two of them is a student at school rin applies at. We didn't have any lead , so she's attending school as usual while i am researching the school's mana leyline in the school with nero. I used a spare uniform that rin had so i won't be suspected.

"Master , i sense a disruption of mana line around here.  
"Yes nero , i think it's at the go there.  
"Umu! Let us not waste any more time."

It's true , there was some magecraft being used at the rooftop. As i tried to destroy them..  
"Back off master!"  
Nero push me out of the place and blocked some weapon. It was a lance , dark red coloured.  
"It's chu chulainn!" I shouted over him  
"Gah.. how did you.."he look shocked over me knowing his identity.  
"Come on chu , you always helped me back then when i have no damn good servant." I should have realized something , this is not my world anymore. He disappeared after that , with a message "careful of rider." Ignoring that , i thanked nero.  
"Thanks nero! I could have died if you weren't there."

"Umu , you can thank me as much as you can , prae... no , master. Oh , a hug this night would suffice."  
"A..haha..haha. anyway , let us just get out of here and find rin for now."  
"Umu, be on your guard."

We met up with rin after that. We told to her what was happening at the rooftop. She shocked to find that lancer's master was also nearby , or not. The last bell rang , we decided to go home for today . But a killer aura is approaching us while we walk in a small garden.  
"Laus Saint Claudius!"  
Without my order , nero used her noble phantasm , and turning the garden into some beautiful palace. Revealing medusa , a rider that i knew very well. And her master.  
"What's this , reality marble?" Rin asked  
"Umu , behold my secret palace. You can not run from here."  
"I see , look at what we have here. Shinji Matou , are you rider's master?"  
"Meh , what if i am?" He answered  
"Then we will kill you here!"  
"Wait , what ? Kill? I thought killing the servant is enough."  
"Rider is strong , gudako. And shinji is a weakling, killing him would save our energy."

An expected fierce battle happened. Nero was on par with rider while rin was trying to call archer.  
"Master , becareful ,we have 2 enemies here." Nero whispered to me while he fight rider.  
" 2 enemies ? Not just 1 ?" I was even on my guard since then. When suddenly...  
"Starburst... i mean Secret Calibur!"  
That happened so fast , the reality marble broke up and nero was hurt really bad. Lucky i brought my mystic code that i can heal nero. It was kiri... heroine x , i think. that damn gacha servant that just announced before i came here. Then before i knew it, she appeared in front of us  
"You guys really have fallen to our trap."  
"Umu , you guys are the one who have fallen into ours."  
Nero brought me and run as fast as she could. That was when i heard a explosion. Nero stopped and i found rin nearby.  
"Rider was out." She said  
"What?" I was pretty confused. So , they beat us ,and we beat them, something like that. Archer's arrow pierce through rider's heart from 3km distance.

"What about heroine x?"  
"Heroine what?"  
"The other servant beside rider."  
"Are you sure there were 2 servants? Then this would be a bad thing." She explained.  
"I am very sure , nero got hit by the other one."  
"Umu. She caught me off guard."

Nero was already very weak due to the attack. All i could was giving her some kind of first aid. We decided to go back to rin's house to let nero rest. Rin invited me to the bath , i thought we can discuss our next plan there.  
"Gudako , let me tell you something."  
"Yeah?"  
"If you really fought 2 servants back then , then they are teaming up too, just like us."  
I just realized that thing.  
"Then , with shinji down , the other master knew about our servant's skill. Nero's especially."  
"You are right gudako. For now , we are hunting them , especially assasin's master."

We set out for a little "journey" to win the grail war as fast as ever , i missed mashu after all and most of all , i want to go home.  
"Rin , how about your school?"  
"Don't worry about them , i have never put any interest on it."  
"Where shall we go to search for other master, rin?"  
"Anywhere , i also sent archer for scouting earlier."  
"Umu , then i shall protect all of you." Nero appeared.  
"How about your wound , Nero?"  
"Perfect!" She jumped many times to show that she's fine.

-Chapter 1 Ends-


	3. Chapter 2 : An Immortal Being

**umm , hello again :3 . Sorry that i took too long to write this chapter . i find myself thinking about the ideas so hard ._. anyway , enjoy~ and you can give any reviews , or question , or other thing~ thanks for reading , as always**

 **Chapter 2 : An Immortal Being**

"I wonder who is the master of kiri... i mean heroine X , gudako."  
"That was my question to you Rin... anyway , is this the place?"  
"Yes , according to archer's information. Wonder who is the master waiting there."

We continue the journey and ends up in some forest. We encountered many, many traps that make us believe "something" is waiting there. We saw a big house , no i would call that a palace. Maybe similar to nero's but this one has a big garden.  
"Nero , i told you once more. Don't use your noble phantasm before i tell you to do that."  
"Umu. Count me on that. Even without it , i can beat anyone with my skill!"

A strong barrier blocked our way. Lucky that Rin is a skilled mage , she can destroy the barrier with ease. That big house from far became gigantic house when we approach it.  
"Is this it?"  
"Yes , berserker's master is living here according to archer."  
"I wonder , he never show up , Rin."  
"Me? I am always here." Archer suddenly appeared beside rin.  
"W..what!?"  
"Setting that aside , proceed with caution from here."  
"Kyah!" I stepped on a mana trap that makes an explosion when stepped.  
"Silly gudako , how could you fell to that. learn from me ... kyah!" Rin stepped on 2 mana traps at once.  
"Hahahaha you two are silly!" Nero laughed at us.  
"Umu!" Nero tripped her feet and got 3 bombs as her prize. We laughed together as we step carefuly. "Geez , this silly people." Archer mumbled to himself.

With not-so-many scratches we got from those traps , we arrived at the gigantic house. We opened the main door , it was really heavy. As we opened the door , a big lobby with a big stairs at the end of it appears within us.  
"I have waited you , master of saber , and archer! I shall wait you at the rooftop." A little girl voice came out nowhere.  
"I am sure that was berserker's master, gudako."  
"Should we follow her instruction to go to the rooftop , or is there any plan, master?" Nero asked us.  
"No , nero. If she is inviting us to her game , we will play along with her."  
"Umu!"

We proceed with even more caution. We didn't know anything about the house , or i should say castle. I sensed someone observing us , but i can't locate his, or her location.  
"Kyah!" Rin stepped on another mana traps. "Aghhh , that girl is going to get it!" She snapped.  
"Good afternoon , rin nee-chan." The same voice greeted us as we got into the rooftop , it was a spacious place fitting for a big battle.  
"Since when i am your sister !" Her face looked angry , red as tomato.  
"Why are you so rude when you are playing with my traps playfully , nee-chan. Oh saber's master , you look smarter than Rin nee-chan."  
"I tell you one more time , i am not your sister! Who are you exactly?"  
"Rin , she is illyasviel von Einzbern. She appeared as a craft essence in my world, oh i loved to use her back then for kiyohime!"  
"See , she is smarter than you nee-chan!" she continued to tease rin. "Yes , i am illyasviel. As for you to know , i am going to win this grail war! Go berserker! Destroy them!"

A figure of big , tall man appeared. Did i ever see him? Of course , my favourite support for my daily chaldea! The immortal heracles! Well he is.. oops better not say anything more than this as he is already charge toward us.  
"Look out gudako!"  
"Nero , to the left!"

The battle went crazy as... yeah. Berserker is berserker after all , he hits hard and also die hard due to the immortality. Even when archer's arrow hit his heart , they still ressurect. "Is he a cat with nine lifes? Or even more?" I often asked myself during the battle. The battle last for hours , i was about to reach my limit.  
"Nero , noble phantasm."  
"Master , but..."  
"Trust me , kay?"  
"Umu. Let's get this."  
"Laus Saint Clau..." just before the noble phantasm casted , a flash of light blinded me.  
"Secret Calibur!"  
It pushed nero to the edge of the garden , hitting the wall. Lucky i gave her my mystic code's invisibility to negate the damage from... well i thought it was for berserker.

A figure of woman stood at where nero was. It was Heroine X. Not just me , even illya was confused.  
"Who is this person?" Illya asked directly to me . "I don't see you as their ally." She added.  
"Laus Saint Claudius!"  
A palace showed up suddenly. Nero succeed in activating her reality marble when she was knocked back. She slashed heracles and X , with an omnislash. Heracles life was reduced by one , although i was not sure how many does he have. In case for X , she did suffer some big scratches , but she was still standing there. Then She disappeared into thin air. we rose our guard since she can show up anywhere.  
"Master , she is still somewhere here. My reality marble can sense her , but not to locate her , she is too fast."  
"She will target you again , i think. Careful Nero."  
"Umu. I got her." She slashed up an empty space , revealing X while knocking her back and smashing the wall like a bowling ball. In case for rin and archer , they fought berserker and illya. It looked like a practice game where it ended only when you quit.

Just before nero was going to finish X , a wave of mana exploded and it made me and nero paralyzed. She ran away while we were immobilized by the mana energy.  
"Umu , she is weak indeed . I will be sure to finish her next time."  
"Well , if you got hit by her noble phantasm , you will be done for."  
"No worries master. Now i know that she targets me, not you."

Her presenses gone , it looked like she retreated due to her wounds. Then we decided to help rin , just as we turned back , heracles was already charging toward us. Nero tried to block his weapon but got flown up instead. "Where is rin? Is she dead? No no no , that won't happen" i threw away all the negative thought . I couldn't find rin in the rooftop , so i was focusing on the battle instead.

Nero's noble phantasm still there , we didn't get any problem figthing him , except to kill. The battle has been going for more than 12 hours now , my mana was about to ran out. Nero's mana was also about to ran out when berserker seems as healthy as ever. Rin never showed up even until we gave our last push and passed out, i thought it was game over to me.  
But then... when i opened my eyes , i found myself in a locked room. I was tied up , but i noticed that my command seals was there . I conclude illya have not killed nero.

-Chapter 2 Ends- -


End file.
